


What is Andy too you?

by Lucy142



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy142/pseuds/Lucy142
Summary: I'm ill right now. I found a star sign chart that told you your relation too Andy. I decided too write them up into one shots. idk man this'll be shite I feel like shit.January.   .   .  BabysitterFebruary .   .  Childhood friendMarch .    .   .  DadApril   .    .   .  TeacherMay    .    .   .  MaidJune   .    .   .  BoyfriendJuly    .    .   .  Hot neighborAugust   .   . Fuck buddySeptember .  Best friendOctober  .  .  BrotherNovember  . BossDecember  . Doctor





	1. January/Babysitter

"I really appreciate you doing this Andy," My mother said, taking cash out of her wallet. She passed the money too Andy, who was standing on the other side of the kitchen bench too me, my mum walking towards the door as she spoke "Ebony knows where everything is so feel free too ask her anything, you have my number just in case."  
"Mum," I said "I am 15, I can look after myself." One last ditch effort too have the day alone. My mother sent me a look, and I fell silent. "I'll see you two in a few hours, this meeting shouldn't take too long."  
"We'll be here Ms Keyes." Andy said smiling, as my mother took one last look at us, before nodding too herself and closing the door.

I briefly regarded Andy. He was the slightly older kid who lived next door. He was 17? 18? I don't really know. I do know my mother was friends with his parents, but I think we were both shut-ins, so we'd never spoken that much.


	2. Febuary/ Childhood friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk man I tried.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Amanda yells across the school yard. Me and Andy locked eyes, grinning. No one would find our hiding spot, because no one would think too look up, right? We both were holding onto the branches of a tree in the corner of the school yard. From our vantage point, we could see the other kids running and screaming around the playground, and I saw John who was playing hide and seek with us hiding behind a bin. The large, leafy tree was almost exactly at the school fence line, so behind us was the road and concrete of the outside world. We carefully tried too hide behind the tree's branches and foliage, keeping still. A few minutes pass, and we sit together with baited breath, watching Amanda look under and around the jungle gyms. She catches people, one by one, until we're the only ones left. By this point, Andy had began too wedge leaves in his hair, claiming it was "more camouflage". It takes Amanda even longer still, but eventually she locks eyes with me. "I see Charlie! I see Andy!". Damn, we'd finally been spotted. Andy climbs down with ease, slipping down the branches without even looking back. I try too take the same path he does, but my hands are shaking and I'm nervous. I'd climbed trees before, but not that many and none this tall. Andy's on the ground now, watching with the others as I slowly lower myself down. I was a couple branches down from the last one too jump off, when I felt it. My foot slipped. And then down I came tumbling down, down towards the floor of the school playground. I flailed and reached out as I fell, too no avail. I Hit the ground with a hard smack. I groaned and rolled over.   
"Charlie! Charlie are you okay?" My chest hurt. My face hurt. I felt like I couldn't breath. But worse of all was the hot, throbbing pain I felt in my right forearm.   
"Nuuughndn." An incoherent mumble was all I could manage through the pain. I looked at my arm and the blood that was oozing from the rip though a side of it. I looked up and saw the nail poking out of the fence, the wood beneath it flecked with the initial blood spatter of my injury. 

Man, I got real tired of telling that story after the first 7 times. But hey, if you've got a large scar running down the top of your forearm, people will ask. At least the hospital trip for stitches got me out of class for a couple days. Not that it matters like 15 years later. I could have gone too the moon the next day, and I don't remember. Childhood memories are strange. They come, they go, sometimes you're not sure if they were are dream or not. My phone vibrates in my pocket, and I snap out of my daydreaming. Looking at it it reads "Private Number", so it's probably Andy. I pick it up "Hey diddly ho neighborino!"   
"Can you keep a secret?"  
"If you need a body buried it's $2000 cash and you'll never see it again."  
"Good, I'll see you at the place with the stuff in 2 hours."  
"Mhm. Cya there Andy"  
"However, in all seriousness, are you busy?"  
"I don't know, some guy needs a body buried..." I spin around on my desk chair, trying to ignore the article I'm supposed too be spell checking that sits on my computer display  
"And I need an opinion on the new Black Veil album"  
"I'll reschedule the disposal then." I say, shutting my laptop and grabbing my jacket.   
"Could you bring me coffee as welllll?"  
"Uh," I signed "Fine Biersack. Anyone else want one?"

I knock on the building door, hoping that who ever answered would believe I actually knew Andy. I waited a couple moments, until a man with black swept back hair opened the door   
"You Charlie?" He asked, his voice almost as deep as Andy's  
"That would be me. You are?"   
"WIlliam Francis." He said, standing back too let me in "I'm doing some stuff on the album.". Taking me though the studio we arrive too where the band was, watching Andy track vocals in a both. I'd never met the guys before, as I'd always just hung out with Andy. There was William, two men who I didn't recognize with their hands on the technical production equipment, the other 4 members of black veil, and Juliet. I begin silently handing out the coffees people wanted. Eventually Andy stopped singing and stepped out of the booth. "Charlie!" He cheered "Andy!" I cheered back, hugging him. "I bring coffee and opinions. Lay your musical genius on me.". I was pushed into the booth Andy was standing in, and awkwardly began listening too the sounds blaring from the speakers in the room.

"The kingdom of of god is inside you, no-"


End file.
